


Are you honking at me?

by ThePiningTrees



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Prompt: Chocolate covered, Sterek Valentine, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiningTrees/pseuds/ThePiningTrees
Summary: I don’t know how my mind works sometimes.Everyone has a breaking point, even Derek Hale.





	Are you honking at me?

Everone had a breaking point, even Derek – he just never expected himself to break down in the middle of the busy parking lot in front of Stiles’ entire high school. But he couldn’t help it; couldn’t hold it in, and now he was bent over and clutching at his protesting abdominal muscles while Stiles stood in front of him, scowling and red in the face.

People around them were taking wide circles and covering their ears as they walked by, and for once Derek couldn’t blame them.

  ”Oooonk!” Stiles honked, sounding incredibly accusatory and insulted despite the high pitch, ”vonk, vonk! O-oonk!”

He might have called Derek an fucking asshole, but there wasn’t a goose-translator in sight and where would he get one on such sort notice? The zoo? Derek laughed some more; he really needed to get this one out of his system, muscle-cramp be damned.  
Afterwards he sighed happily and sank down in a humched position in front of a parked vehicle in order to collect himself. Were there tears on his cheeks or had it been raining over the course of the last five minutes? He couldn’t even remember the last time he had laughed this good.

  ”What the hell happened to you?”

He hoped his relaxed facial muscles were conveying a curiousity that wasn’t as offensive as laughing in Stiles’ face a moment ago. Then he remembered the moment he caught sight of Stiles walking down the steps of the school, his usual relaxed shoulders and slightly absent-minded gaze, a perfectly plaid-wrapped boyfriend whose face lit up in recognition when their eyes met, and then his jump several feet in the air jolt of surprise when the first sound out of Stiles’ throat was a resounding, very animalistic quack.

Stiles had kept it up in a rapid jibber for the following thirty seconds or so, coughing and forcing his mouth in all kinds of gymnastics in order to form intelligible words, until Derek, probably shocked as well, cracked.  
Now Stiles just stood there, with a part scared, part awed for some reason and finally part  _Are_ _you_ _done_? expression, while Derek forced down escaped snorts in the sleeve of his sweater.  
  
  ”You were poisoned or hexed,” Derek said when it was apparent Stiles wasn’t planning on saying anything else for an unforseenable future. ”It’s not unheard of on Valentine’s day.”

Stiles waggled a hand and rolled his eyes. _Why_ _can’t_ _these_ _sonuvabitches_   _ever_   _leave_ _us_ _alone_ , his body language said. Stiles Stilinski had a breaking point too.

Derek rose and dusted himself off.

  ”Who have you interacted with today? Did someone offer anything to you? You know you’re not supposed to accept candies from strangers, Stiles.”

Stiles gave him a shrug and a loopy smile. His gelled fringe was askew from the vocal exercise earlier and his cheeks still warm and blotchy from embarrassment, approaching the hue of his lips, but he seemed to bounce back from the initial shock. Derek burned to kiss it all better; but they had some things to take care of before they could begin their long-anticipated romantic first Valentine. An evening that would now require a lot of Derek apologizing for his behavior.

He held out his hand for Stiles.

  
  ”Come on Tweety, and point me in the direction of all the places today you could have been inhaling a chocolate covered fetter.”

 


End file.
